


One More Crossover: Joe Bang

by azure7539, Venstar



Series: Azure's 007 Fest 2019 [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: 007 Fest, 007 Fest 2019, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: One more disguise under Bond’s belt.





	One More Crossover: Joe Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Edit courtesy of [Venstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar).

“I hate you.”

“What?” Bond was incredulous, but Q didn’t seem to be joking.

“Yeah.” Q nodded, giving Bond another once over. “Bleach blond hair and a bright red shirt, yet you’re still pulling it off,” he said, shooting Bond a heated look. “Who are you? Are you even real?”

Q threw his hands up, and Bond had to press his hair into a thin line to stop himself from outright laughing. 

“Joe Bang, at your service,” Bond blinked, knowing the fake tattoo of a little star on his cheek would jump at the motion, and grinned at Q’s reddening neck. “Shall we give this undercover disguise a test run? I’m sure it’ll be…” Bond paused for a bit, clearing his throat, “eruptive.”

It took a moment, but, eventually, Q snorted. “That was so awful that I have absolutely no word for it.” 


End file.
